


The Countdown

by bronzerook



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Sansa is the nanny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 16:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13239759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerook/pseuds/bronzerook
Summary: Sansa figures out what really matters to her in the new year.





	The Countdown

**Author's Note:**

> Sansa has been nanny to Shireen for around 2 years now. Stannis and Shireen are basically like family-she spends a large portion of her time with them and probably sees them more than anyone else in her life at this point.

For New Years, Sansa decided to go out with Margery, Loras, and Renly, partying with the best of them. It's what most people her age did anyway and she was determined not to feel left out. 

By 10:30 they wound up in Renly’s favorite bar and the TV in the corner was tuned to one of the many New Years Eve parties going on across the country. Sansa always liked to watch the ball drop. In the past she’d always been with her family for New Years but this time...

She looked around the the people surrounding her. Everyone was screaming and laughing, by now most of them were drunk too. Margery was making out with some random guy, Loras and Renly were off on the complete opposite side of the room, and for a moment she was hit with a wave of loneliness despite all the people around her.

She turned her attention back to the TV, watching as the subtitled words flashed across the bottom of the screen. The announcer looked so happy, she went on about how we shouldn't let time slip away. That people shouldn't be afraid to do the things they want to do, life is too short to be unhappy. To not be afraid to love, to do what matters most.

At this, she felt a swooping feeling in her stomach. Only one thing came to her mind when she heard those words and she knew right then. She looked down at her phone to check the time. It was 11:30. If she was going to do it, it had to be NOW.

Dodging several drunk people and a puddle of what looked like a slushy margarita on the ground, Sansa made her way outside. The sudden blast of cool fresh air took her breath away. It was refreshing, a welcome change from the sultry, sweaty bar smell. Sansa hailed a cab, let Margery know she was going home, and before she knew it, they were pulling up in front of the tall manor house.

She paid the driver, then ran up the steps, unlocked the front door with her key and looked at the clock. Four minutes til midnight.

“Stannis?” She said aloud, just enough for him to hear her, but not loud enough to wake Shireen. She knew it was around the time he put her to bed. “Stannis?” She called again. Moments later, she heard him descending the stairs.

“Sansa?” he asked in a worried tone. “What are you doing here? Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong” she assured him, breaking into a smile. She quickly grabbed the remote, flicked on the TV to the New Years parade in Times Square. There was less than two minutes on the clock now. He came to stand near her, but looked somewhat confused.

“Why aren’t you out with your friends for this?" he asked, vaguely gesturing to the screen. "With champagne and fireworks and-“

“Because I want to spend it with you” she told him, trying not to betray her nerves.

Before he could respond, the clock was ticking down sixty seconds and she stepped closer to him, heart pounding.

“They talked about life being short and not being afraid to love.”

“The standard new year’s tradition” he quipped sarcastically.

Sansa nodded. “But it’s true.”

“30 seconds on the clock!” The announcer cried out.

“You’re my family” she said quickly. “I want to be with the people I love and that’s you. I love you, Stannis. And I...want to kiss you to bring in the New Year” she said bluntly, trying to avoid having to explain when they were on a ticking clock.

His mouth dropped open slightly in surprise and she could see the tips of his ears turning red.

10! 9!

Her eyes met his.

8! 7!

Her heart was now about to pound out of her chest and he wet his lips.

6! 5! 4!

She moved in closer and so did he.

3! 2! 1!

She felt butterflies explode in her chest as his lips met hers.

HAPPY NEW YEAR! The TV blasted, but Sansa barely noticed. She was finally kissing the man she loved. When it ended, she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Happy New Year, Sansa” he whispered happily before she cupped his cheek and kissed him again.


End file.
